


AC/DC

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, SHEITH - Freeform, allurance, casual thirst, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Matt was far too sober to be here this long.Halloween part deux: electric boogaloo.





	AC/DC

**Author's Note:**

> Got it out before midnight! :D

“C'mon Hunk, pleaaaase.” Lance was practically on his knees clutching at Hunk's vest tightly as he begged.

“Nuh uh.” Hunk folded his arms and looked pointedly away. “If you wanted me to do this you should have asked earlier.”

“But I already got the costume! I was committed to you! And Pidge is a Robot or something this year with Matt and Keith and Shiro are probably going as conjoined twins, and I really need to impress Allura, and-”

Hunk cut him off, “So what you're saying is I'm literally your last resort, great.” He stepped back, trying to extricate himself from Lance's white knuckled grip.

“No! Hunk! Light of my life, my main squeeze, my best man, it's always been you!” He scooted forward on his knees, eyes shining and pout in full force, “I respected you so much that I didn't want to go to you for this!”

“Sure you did.” Hunk's unimpressed look had Lance scrambling up to clutch higher at his lapels.

“No! I swear! But I've had my Prince Charming costume perfected for weeks, and I really needed a Page Boy because it's a couple's contest, and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't dire!”

Hunk finally looked down at Lance with a sigh. “You promise you won't make me fetch your cups all night?”

Lance nodded frantically, throwing his arms around Hunk's shoulders and squeezing.

“And I'll do whatever thing you need for your... whatever is next. I swear. I won't even complain a little.”

Visions of Lance's family's recipe book in his clutches were already dancing through Hunk's head, Abuela's garlic knots would be his.

“Sold.” Hunk patted Lance on the back twice before pulling away, “Now let's see this costume. If we're going together then team Hance is going for gold.”

* * *

 

Shiro could barely keep track of Keith in the crush of bodies on the dance floor, the canary yellow cape his only hope of not losing him forever. Allura had certainly outdone herself with the annual sorority Halloween party if the crowds and quality of booze were any indication. Usually this kind of thing wasn't his scene in the first place, but Lance had told Keith that he was definitely going to win the couple's costume contest and Keith just had to tell him that Shiro could beat Lance and his date by himself. While flattering, Shiro might have wished that Keith wouldn't take the bait, just once in his life.

Which brings him to the current predicament, wrapped in a spandex bodysuit so tight his nipples were poking out blatantly. He didn't even want to consider what was going on below the utility belt. Shiro was more of a Captain America kind of guy, but Keith had taken one look at the Batman costume in the store, stars in his eyes, and Shiro was a goner. The only consolation was Keith's ass in the tights of his matching Robin costume and the equally tight spandex his upper body was adorned in. All in all, Shiro supposed that this is really just breaking even, they're probably not going to win the contest but they might beat Lance, and if they beat Lance then Keith will be the kind of riled up that means Shiro will be in for a ride later.

He can live with that.

* * *

 

Pidge hissed as someone's sloshing beer landed on her arm, causing a series of small sparks to shoot out at all angles.

“I told you this wasn't the best idea with alcohol involved,” Matt grumbled.

“It'll be fine. The voltage isn't high enough to kill anyone.” Pidge adjusted her glasses and wiped off the beer with her fully gloved hands. “Yet.”

Matt snorted, settling back into the alcove he had taken refuge from the tipsy masses in.

“Well I'm keeping out of that dripping mosh pit until we can show off, then the current is going off.”

Pidge tipped her head toward him, conceding, “Fair enough. We definitely can't drink with it on anyway and I certainly don't plan to stay sober all night.”

Matt mimed tipped his imaginary glass at her.

* * *

 

Allura rubbed at her temples, trying to remember why she chose to keep this tradition going year after year despite the shit show it almost always was. She was pretty certain there were freshman throwing up in the bathroom, someone had definitely tried to knock over the barricade that had been set up to keep the upstairs safe and there wasn't nearly enough punch left after someone had thrown up in one of the bowls.

Not that anyone had noticed until Shiro went a fascinating shade of green as he lifted the ladle before promptly dumping the entire bowl. Who knows how long that had been there. She heaved another sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose and leaning heavily against the wall until she felt a hand tentatively touch her shoulder.

“Hey 'Lura,” Lance looked at her with concern, bringing his hand back, “Are you okay?”

She smiled weakly up at him, “Yes Lance, just tired I suppose.” Her smile faltered as she sighed again at a crash from the kitchen.

“Hey, if you need help with anything now or after, or anything... ah-” He rubbed at the back of his neck, looking up at her through his lashes, “-I guess what I mean is I'm here if you need anything.” He looked down at his hands then and startled, “Oh, right. This is for you too. If you want.” He thrust a glass of cold water at her before jerking the other thumb over his shoulder. “I'm gonna- uh... Hunk.”

Allura stared between his retreating back and the glass in her hands with a small smile before lifting it to take a much needed sip.

Prince Charming indeed.

* * *

 

Keith was pretty sure he should have come as Cat Woman, maybe then these scantily clad and simpering 'bunnies' would understand that he's not above clawing their eyes out if they touch Shiro's chest and giggle one more time. The worst part is he has no one but himself to blame- blinded by his own thirst he'd wrapped Shiro up in what might as well be a DC branded gimp suit and delivered him to these piranhas on a silver platter.

He scowled into his beer trying to remember Shiro's breathing exercises, after all HE was the one who was going to peel that talcum powdered ass out of it's sweaty prison tonight. It didn't matter to Keith one bit if some Tinkerbell knockoff with more makeup than clothing asked to see his Batarang.

“I told you Robin was more sidekick than love interest.”

Keith ignored the smug voice from his elbow, tipping his bottle back pointedly.

“But what did you say?” Pidge tapped her chin in faux thought, “Ah! That's right.” She snapped her fingers. “It's a classic homoerotic fairy tale.”

Keith's glare could burn a hole in the wall.

“But you forgot one key thing.” Her tone was insufferable, but he had done this to himself.

“What.” Keith grit out through his teeth.

“Shiro's tits transcend sexuality.”

* * *

 

Matt was far too sober to be here this long watching Lance pine, Shiro squirm, Keith's vein twitch, and Hunk make an array of sad faces at the appetizers. Thankfully Katie had just cleared a dry spot for them to show off their costume as the grand finale before ballots would be cast. Allura let out a piercing whistle as they took their places 10 feet apart, drawing all attention their way. Matt nodded his thanks up at her before flicking the switched on his wrist, watching Katie do the same.

A few seconds of silence went by and the restless murmurs started before a droning hum picked up between them, their otherwise kind of dorky silver costumes suddenly crackling to life. Katie's maniacal cackle bubbled up out of her throat as the crack-warp-hiss of success sounded and blue arcs raced over her limbs.

“Go loose.” Matt grinned at her, holding his arm up and out, bracing his back leg as she slashed her arm forward. Lightning cracked like a whip as it jumped between them, coalescing on Matt's arm before he threw it back to her with another crash.

“Holy FUCK.”

Matt grinned at Hunk's childlike glee as he danced from foot to foot and clapped his hands.

“They made a goddamn Tesla coil!”

Lance was trying desperately not to be impressed.

“They're the competition!” he hissed, elbowing Hunk in the side.

“Don't care, they win.” Then he gasped before turning to shake Lance's shoulders. “Imagine the Avatar costumes possible with this!”

Lance's teeth were nearly rattling in his head as he tried to shake Hunk off with a grumble before stumbling when Hunk abruptly let go and eyed Keith slyly.

“We have the perfect Zuko...”

Keith shot him a look and edged backward from the circle into Shiro's broad chest where he was wrapped up tightly. Shiro just pressed a kiss into his hair and patted his arm comfortingly while giving Hunk a thumbs up.

Pidge's teeth were shining blue in their crackling back and forth as she nodded and they both powered their suits down.

“So,” she adjusted her glasses, “Where's my victory bottle of tequila?”

 

 

 


End file.
